babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
The Summoning
Zack gets a lead on rescuing Garibaldi from his unknown captors. Delenn faces opposition from the League of Non-Aligned Worlds when she tries to reorganize the Army of Light. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander Guest Starring *Wayne Alexander as Lorien *Wortham Krimmer as Emperor Cartagia Featuring *Kris Iyer as Dome Tech *Eric Zivot as Verano *Ron Campbell as Ambassador #1 *Ardwight Chamberlain as Kosh *Jonathan Chapman as Ambassador Lethke *William Scudder as Ambassador #2 Cast Notes Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, Vir Cotto, Marcus Cole, Lyta Alexander, Zack Allan, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. It is the only episode of the series to feature every single regular character of the relevant season. Summary Introduction Delenn continues her preparations to assault Z'ha'dum when she is approached by Susan Ivanova. She's decided to go looking for more First Ones to assist in the attack, and wants a White Star. Delenn agrees but she cannot spare Lennier as an interpreter. Ivanova tells her not to worry since she has been learning the language. After demonstrating her "accented" Minbari, Delenn asks Marcus Cole to accompany her. He agrees, and Delenn takes him aside to warn the crew that if anyone laughs at Ivanova, they will deal with her. On Centauri Prime, Londo Mollari and Vir Cotto watch Emperor Cartagia and his court humiliate G'Kar who is dressed in Jester Fools cap and motley for their amusement. Act I Delenn is noting to herself that now all the people she cares about are gone from the station. Ivanova and Cole's search goes slowly without luck, despite searching in areas where ships have disappeared. On Babylon 5, Zack Allan informs Delenn about the information that G'Kar wanted about Michael Garibaldi, but that he cannot contact him. With time running out, Allan decides to go after Garibaldi himself. In the palace gardens on Centauri Prime, Londo and Vir quietly discuss G'Kar's ability to withstand the torture he is enduring when the Emperor and an entourage come by with blood on his hands. G'Kar has refused to scream for him, and, instead, passed out from blood loss. Cartagia has insisted that G'Kar submit to his authority, and warns Londo that if G'Kar will not scream for him, then he will be killed. Londo says he understands and the Emperor leaves. Vir, having been reluctant to kill the emperor, has changed his mind. Allan leads a convoy of shuttles and Starfuries to track down Garibaldi. Meanwhile, Delenn visits Lyta Alexander to find out why the Vorlons have been refusing her request for ships to join the assault on Z'ha'dum. Alexander believes that there is something big going on, and that the Vorlons no long care about what happens to them. Delenn asks her to find out what they are up to. Allan's force pursue a craft and attempt to disable it. The ship ejects a lifepod then explodes. The pod contains Garibaldi; as it waits for pickup, the computer initiates a program and he opens his eyes. Act II Garibaldi is treated in Medlab. Stephen Franklin congratulates Allan on a job well done, but Allan begins to wonder if it was too good to be true. Alexander is allowing Ulkesh to leave her body, complaining afterwards of withdrawing from her too fast and causing her pain. Ulkesh simply tells her that her work is done. Believing that she has earned some respect, Alexander demands to know what is going on with the Vorlons. When Ulkesh challenges her on the respect, she goes to leave, but not before trying to read Ulkesh's mind. He immediately throws her against the wall and opens his mind to her, causing her to scream. Londo visits G'Kar in his cell, and tries to persuade him to scream for Cartagia. G'Kar cannot – to do so would mean he would no longer be a Narn. Londo points out that if he is dead, his people will not be freed. Londo asks him what the price of his pride is worth against the freedom of his people. On the White Star travelling through hyperspace, Ivanova and Cole are talking about what they'll do after the war when an anomaly is detected. Part of hyperspace appears "folded over itself." Entering the distortion hoping to find First Ones, they instead find a massive Vorlon fleet, including a gigantic vessel. Act III Garibaldi comes to in Medlab, and Allan is there to greet him. He is surprised to find two weeks have passed, and says that he doesn't remember anything that happened since he left Babylon 5. Ambassador Lethke visits Delenn to inform her that some of the other ambassadors are organizing a rally to inform everyone that Delenn plans to attack Z'ha'dum. Delenn decides not to stop them, but to attend since she has a right to speak as much as anyone else. He also informs her of a ship in hyperspace that one of the Brakiri probes happened to notice heading for the station. Delenn says she isn't aware of it. On Centauri Prime, both Londo and Vir are summoned in the middle of the night and taken to Cartagia's private chamber without any information. Cartagia welcomes them and shows them a chained G'Kar. He wants his scream, and has a guard lash him with an electro-whip. Unflinching, he counts each lash as they increase in pain, with forty lashes enough to kill a Narn. Londo looks to him signaling to scream. G'Kar suffers thirty-nine lashes before he lets out a scream, much to Cartagia's glee. Act IV Returning to Babylon 5, Ivanova orders C&C to monitor Sector 70 by 10 by 53 for anything. Meanwhile, in the Zócalo, Lennier notices a gathering and informs Delenn. Ivanova and Cole arrive in C&C when a mysterious ship enters the jumpgate. Oddly, it uses Babylon 5 own docking codes to start a docking sequence. Ivanova orders a red alert and security to the docking bay. The security force scrambles, and are joined by Garibaldi. Delenn arrives in the Zócalo as the rally starts, with the Drazi and Hyach ambassadors telling the crowd about Delenn's plans. They want to try a peaceful solution with the Shadows, and believe that they might not even return for another thousand years. In the docking bay, security lines up to greet the new arrivals, and are stunned by the occupants. The Drazi ambassador declares the ships cannot be allowed to go to Z'ha'dum, and the rally turns violent as some in the crowd move toward Delenn. Lennier defends her as the Hyach ambassador takes over, saying that attacking Z'ha'dum is suicide and that no one who goes there returns. However, the crowd becomes stunned as they see someone approach the two ambassadors on the catwalk – John Sheridan. Sheridan gives a rousing speech about assembling the largest force in history to fight the Shadows, and to end the war not just for a thousand years, but forever. As the assembled crowd cheers Sheridan, he reunites with Delenn. Act V An ignored communication request continues on repeat in Alexanders' quarters since she is still recovering from her ordeal at Ulkesh's hand and can't physically address the request. Ivanova enters her quarters and Alexander knows she has found the Vorlon fleet. In his office, Sheridan explains the history of the Vorlons and Shadows to the command staff, but is distracted by Garibaldi, who is suspicious of Lorien. Delenn interjects to ask why the balance has deteriorated. Just then, Ivanova, Alexander, and Cole arrive, and they tell them about the Vorlon fleet they discovered. Not only that, but the Vorlon fleet attacked a Shadow base. The attack destroyed not only the base, but the entire planet – a planet that was home to four million people. Now that the Vorlons have decided to destroy not only the Shadows but all those touched by them, it won't matter who wins or loses – they won't be there to see it. Memorable quotes DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season four, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External Links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 4 episodes